


Triumphant

by Jeongsleggo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Sehun is always winning and it annoys the hell out of Jongin until he realizes what Sehun really wants to get.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Triumphant

Jongin couldn’t stand Sehun. He was perfect in everything and everyone in his program adored him. They were both theatre majors and Sehun’s acting was out of this world. Jongin had to watch him win every main role while he was stuck with a minor one. He knew he wasn’t a bad actor, but he just couldn’t stand how Sehun got all of the attention, especially when he got the role of Prince Charming. 

Sehun got up and thanked the class for their support. He would then glance over at Jongin, who sat there with his arms crossed, and gave him a playful wink.

Jongin would blush instantly before turning away to look to the side. 

  
  


++

Jongin decided to join the ballet club. It was suggested by his best friend, Baekhyun, to get some tension out of his body. Jongin has loved ballet ever since he was a little kid. It really was a stress reliever. That’s why he didn’t want to major in it because he didn’t want something he adored so much to pressure him like theatre did.

It was fun and cathartic. The best part? No Sehun.

Or so he thought.

No fucking way did he expect for Sehun to show up the following week at his ballet club. He didn’t even know that Sehun enjoyed ballet. He danced but it was mostly hip hop. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He walked up to him, feeling completely frustrated.

“Aww. What’s wrong, Jongin? Am I not allowed to do some ballet with you?” He gave him a smirk.

“If you were really into ballet, you would have joined months ago. You’re only here because of me!”

“You’re really cute when you get all riled up. You know that?” Sehun said with his husky voice.

Jongin had no idea what to say after that. Before he knew it, the instructor called everyone up to get ready for a warm up.

++

The next few weeks were agony and not because Sehun was being a dick or anything, but it was the fact that he danced so beautifully that it had Jongin mesmerized. Sehun didn’t just dance, he performed and Jongin couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. It also didn’t help when Sehun would steal glances at Jongin, who would blush instantly and tried to look elsewhere.

Jongin could barely do a performance correctly because his mind was filled with the thoughts of Sehun. He just imagined how lovely it would have been to dance together before finishing it off with a kiss.

He almost freaked out from the thought and bumped into a bar, making everyone in the class giggle, including Sehun. He tried to recompose himself before continuing the choreography. He felt Sehun’s eyes looking at him intensely and surprisingly, he didn’t mind at all.

When the ballet instructor revealed that they would be having a show on Peter Pan, Jongin knew that he was in hell. He had a feeling there wasn’t a chance of him getting the main role. After all, he’s been slipping up for weeks now ever since Sehun showed up to the class. 

A few days later, the instructor stated that Sehun would be their Peter Pan and everyone but Jongin applauded. His hands formed into fists as he got up and stormed out of the room. Everyone was a bit confused by his sudden exit, especially Sehun.

  
  


++

“I can’t do it, Baek! He’s perfect at everything!” He complained to his friend as they sat in the lounging area.

“And so are you, dude.”

“Not like he is! I keep messing up everytime I’m around him.”

“Maybe you just like him.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

Jongin’s soul almost left his body. “Are you kidding me?! You think I would ever like that… asshole? He does everything to irritate me and I’m so tired of it. I can’t even enjoy anything because of him!”

“Uhh...Jongin.” Baek said as he looked over his shoulder.

His friend closed his eyes and sighed. “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

Baekhyun nodded slowly as Jongin turned around to see Sehun standing right in front of him, disappointment spread across his face.

“You really think of me that way?”

“I...no… I just...”

“No, it’s fine.” He shifted on his heels and walked away, leaving Jongin to feel guilty.

It was quiet for a moment before Baekhyun finally spoke up.

“Is this a bad time to ask what we’re getting for lunch?”

+++

The next day, Jongin made his way towards his ballet class, still feeling upset about what happened the day before. However, before he could walk in, he noticed Sehun standing outside of the class.

“Aren’t you gonna walk in?” Jongin asked as he gestured at the room with his finger.

Sehun shook his head. “Naw. I just talked to the instructor and I dropped out.”

“What?!” Jongin panicked. 

“It’s alright, really. I only joined to impress you.”

“You… did?” Jongin blinked a couple times.

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Some of my friends said you were part of the club and so I joined. I didn’t think you actually hated my guts."

“No! I don’t hate your guts. I just… didn’t know that.”

“And don’t worry. The instructor said she’ll make you Peter Pan.” He gave him a smile for reassurance.

“Sehun…” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m... sorry, really. You’re just so good at everything and it frustrated me.” He looked down. “You win like every role.”

“Yeah but I really want to win, though, is you.”

He finally raised his head and made eye contact with him. “Huh?”

Sehun leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. Jongin fluttered his eyes closed before kissing him back. Once they pulled away, Sehun gave another smirk that Jongin couldn’t resist.

“Come to my dorm later, yeah?”

Jongin could barely say anything but nod. Sehun grinned before walking off as Jongin stumbled into the room.

Maybe Jongin didn’t hate him like he thought he did. 


End file.
